Christian (TV Series)
'Christian '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in [[w:c:walkingdead:AMC|''AMC]]'s The Walking Dead. ''He is a former resident of Woodbury, Georgia and a current resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Henderson, Nevada Christian was born in 1994 in California. When he was 1 moved to Nevada due his dad being stationed there. Nothing is known what he did during his time in Nevada but once the apocalypse started, he managed to go Georgia and stayed in Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Inmates" When Beth and Daryl encounter the train tracks. They see Christian walking. Christian, shocked, stands still causing Beth and Daryl to assume that Christian is a Woodbury soldier run after him. Christian raises his hands in the air, Daryl confronts him and asks what he is doing following them. Christian explains that he wasn't and he was just trying to find his friends. Daryl, confused, gets him up from the ground and questions about his friends. He explains that he was resident at Woodbury but wasn't a soldier, he goes on to explain that when Woodbury got overrun, he got split up with his friends. Daryl then questions him about following them, Christian explains that he was following the direction where one of his friend's glasses was found. Daryl asks him to show him and Christian obliges and pull them out, showing him that he's telling the truth. It's not until a zombified Christopher's father appears and grabs Beth. Both Christian and Daryl pull him off and Beth stabs the zombie in the head, killing it. Daryl and Beth thanks him for his help, Christian then asks if he can come along with them. Daryl, hesitant, looks at Beth, Beth nods her head and agrees to let Christian follow them. "Still" In the middle of the night, Beth, Daryl and Christian find an abandoned car on the side of the road. Christian decide to be in the bottom of the backseat while Beth and Daryl go to the truck and spend the night in it as numerous walkers walk pass the car. Once it's morning, they scavenge the car for supplies and then move on from the car. Later the night, while Beth is fixing up a fire and Daryl is searching for food, he asks Beth if she has a empty container, she checks and pulls out a empty can. She gives it to Christian, in which Christian pulls out his pistol, unloads the bullets out and cleans out his pistol. Once, done he loads them again with the bullets and puts away the gun, he then gives back the can to Beth. Daryl makes it back to the camp with a snake and two squirrels, Christian then eats them. Once done, he witnesses Beth getting upset and walking away with her knife. Daryl sees walkers in the distance and decides to keep an eye on her, he tells Christian to stay at the camp keep watch. Once Daryl and Beth come back, Beth gets upset again and flips off Daryl while Christian is watching. Christian decides to stare at the fire. During the morning, they find a golf course connected to a country club. Beth decides to go in as she thinks that it will have alcohol. Once inside, the find three walkers hanging from the ceiling by their necks, while bodies of people with gunshots in the head are scattered on the floor. Christian searches around the room and finds a deceased hunter with a gun with a suppressor in his hand. Christian checks his gun and sees that there are no bullets and decides to take the suppressor for himself. Walkers then attempt to break into the room, resulting in Christian, Daryl and Beth to seek refuge in lower ground. As they make it to deeper level, Beth finds a open bottle of alcohol. However, a walker appears and attempts to bite her cause the bottle to break. Christian pulls the walker back and stabs the walker in the back of the head, Beth thanks Christian but sarcastically thanks Daryl for "his help". Christian sees a sign that says "Welcome to Dogtrot" and calls over the others, this is where they see multiple bodies on the floor with bullet wounds to the head, looking like a mass suicide pack. They make it to a shop that is further inside. As Daryl is looting for money, Beth and Christian look to see a top of the half of a deceased female on top of a mannequin with a sign that said "Rich Bitch". Christian explains that he seen her before and that her name is Shelby, he goes on to explain that she was one of the many to win the lottery to the point of being on the news. While he is walking with Beth an Daryl, the godfather clock chime goes off, alerting the walkers to them. They decide to run but they make it to a dead end, causing Christian, Beth and Daryl to attempt to dispatch the walkers. One of them grab Daryl's crossbow causing Christian to find a nearby golf club and beat the walker to death. This causes the blood to hit on Beth's shirt, resulting her in removing it and then they move on. While Beth is searching for alcohol and Daryl is collecting thing, Christian looks around the room and observing it. Later the night, when Beth and Daryl are telling their life stories, Christian reveals only about his life in Cali and Nevada. "Alone" Christian is observing Daryl teaching Beth how to track and use Daryl's crossbow. When Beth is attacked by a trap almost being killed by a walker, Christian saves her by shooting the walker the head with his suppressed pistol and freeing her from the trap. After hours of observing and walking through, they spot a graveyard being overlooked. Once there they see a grave with the words "beloved father" there, causing Beth to put flowers there and hold Daryl's hands. Christian, stays silent for a while and then walks off to the funeral home. Christian explains how the interior is clean here, Daryl mentions that someone must be living here. Fear The Walking Dead ''Main Article: Christian (Fear The Walking Dead). Killed Victims * Joe (Zombified) * Dan (Zombified) * Morales (Indirectly Caused) * Lance (Along with The Militia) * Gregory (Before Reanimated, Off-Screen) * Numerous counts of unnamed saviors. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearance